Recently, mobile smart devices having various communication and sensing capabilities and powerful computing capabilities, such as smart phones and smart pads, are being widely used. Among such mobile smart devices, there are relatively small-sized ones that may be worn and carried on a body of a user (e.g., a smart glass, a smart watch, a smart band, a smart device in the form of a ring or a brooch, a smart device directly attached to or embedded in a body or a garment, etc.)
In this situation, a user may desire to perform a task using two or more (different kinds of) smart devices of the user, or may desire a task to be performed in which smart devices of the user and another user are required to be involved together. However, this (latent) intention of the user could not have been properly supported in prior art.